


Sing a Verse For Me

by aquwa



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Short, Short & Sweet, They're cuddling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquwa/pseuds/aquwa
Summary: Kasumi and Yukina, too busy for a normal date, spend time practicing music as girlfriends, but it's a bit difficult to stay focused...





	Sing a Verse For Me

Yukina listened intensely to Kasumi's singing voice. Sure, they were both in pajamas and in her bedroom, but that didn't mean she'd take a singing lesson any less seriously.

"I think your vocal consistency and range are pretty good. Your impact could use some work though, and I think you need to focus more on breath control," she advised, and added with a smile, "Your voice is pretty as always. It soothes me."

"Ehe, thank you, Yukina-san!" Kasumi sat down on the bed next to her girlfriend. "Why don't you sing a verse for me? I want to hear how you'd do it!" She always learned better by example anyway.

Yukina stood, gently taking the sheet music from her and sang a verse after a little bit of prep.

"Wow... you're so experienced Yukina-san... you're basically a pro!" Kasumi gushed.

"Thanks. I'll try to point out some of the differences between what I did and what you di-"

She was cut off by the sound of Kasumi flopping backwards onto the bed. "Uuuu, I'm already tired. Can we take a break?"

Yukina tossed some of her hair behind her back before crossing her arms. "It's only been ten minutes!"

"Aw, but it's just a short break..." Kasumi pouted and made her best puppy eyes, "please?"

Yukina looked away silently for a moment, but Kasumi already saw the weakness in her eyes. Even if it was supposed to be a time for learning, she just couldn't resist the cuteness of her own girlfriend.

With a bit of begging, Yukina finally plopped down next to Kasumi. It had only been a month since they were dating, but because of their respective bands, and different schools, they really didn't spend all that much time together. Doing lessons was their way of hanging out and still getting the important stuff done... but secretly, they both hoped to get a little distracted.

Kasumi put her arms above her head and wiggled her eyebrows, "Your lips are so pretty when you sing Yukina-san..."

"Are you saying you want a kiss?" Yukina asked. To this, Kasumi emphatically nodded and closed her eyes, waiting.

Instead, Yukina poked her newly exposed stomach, evoking a little yelp out of the girl. "H-hey, that tickled!"

"Did it now?" teased Yukina with an innocent smile. For a few moments, she poked at her stomach eliciting more giggles and squirming.

"Ehehehe, stop that! Fine, you leave me no choice!" Kasumi sat up and aimed for Yukina's sides, but her giggly state made her overshoot, so she just ended up with her arms wrapped around her, all tangled in her chest and stomach.

Kasumi muttered the last of her giggles into Yukina's stomach. Yukina patted her head freely. Since she was spending the night, her hair was down, so she didn't have to worry about messing up her style for once. Kasumi looked up at her girlfriend and smiled, gushing, "You're the best!"

Not wanting her girlfriend to see her blush, she fell back onto her pillow and muttered, "You too."

"Oh, c'mon!" Kasumi teased, "Just let me see your face already!"

Yukina buried her face in the pillow, saying something unintelligible. She felt soft circles being traced on the back of her hand. Those fingers moved quickly, from her hand, to stroking her hair, to rubbing her back, to poking her cheek. Kasumi had boundless lovey-dovey energy. If Kasumi was going to be like this, she didn't care if they got absolutely nothing done tonight.

After a few relaxing minutes of Kasumi playing with her skin, Yukina slowly moved onto her back. Kasumi was lying next to her on her side, and beamed when she saw her girlfriend's face again. "There you are!"

"Yes. We should get back to work," Yukina mused unenthusiastically.

"Nope! You're staying right her next to me, forever!" Kasumi wrapped her arms and legs around Yukina and buried her face in her neck. She always had that subtle scent of a place you didn't go often but loved. It was always sweet, and always strong. A lot of people said Yukina just smelled like a grandma, but just underneath that was something softer and warmer, and Kasumi couldn't get enough of it.

Even if they hadn't known each other for long, Kasumi always found that something felt familiar in Yukina. Perhaps it was just their shared passion and love for music, but everytime she so much as got near her, she felt like she was returning home.

From her comfortable placement in the crook of Yukina's neck and shoulder, Kasumi could feel her getting warmer and warmer. She ran her fingers through her girlfriend's long, stringy hair. She knew that so much affection embarrassed her to no end, but she enjoyed seeing her flustered as long as she wasn't too uncomfortable.

As she twirled her hair around her digits, getting comfortably sleepy in their silence, she felt a cold and slender hand trace up and down her spine, running over each bone gently like a road trip.

Kasumi got a rush of chills- Yukina definitely loved being doted on, but she didn't often express her affection in the same way. And more significantly, Kasumi had never felt so vulnerable and soft in Yukina's arms... It felt a bit like melting, and she felt herself shivering again.

Yukina froze, bones suddenly rigid. "Did I..." Yukina began, but Kasumi rushed to stop her from finishing the thought.

"No, of course not! ...It was nice! Kind of like... that feeling you get when you stop the water from boiling over," Kasumi loudly mused, tripping over her words. At this, her girlfriend laughed a little, not really understanding the metaphor.

In response, she hugged Kasumi tighter, and started once more to trace her fingers across her spine. She tried to be rhythmic and match the pattern of her breathing, dragging her fingertips up the spine with an inhale, and softly fluttering back down with an exhale.

"Yuuuukiiiinaaaa..." she whimpered.

"What? I thought you didn't mind it ...?" Yukina whispered.

Kasumi murmured something too softly to be heard. She looped her fingers through Yukina's, softly holding her hand at first, then giving a firm squeeze.

"Thank you..."

Buried in her girlfriend's warmth and soothed by her soft touch, Kasumi fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first (posted) fic! i hope you liked it :) please feel free to leave a comment if you want


End file.
